The Tournament
by firethecanons
Summary: Leaving after the fight in the arena, Hiccup finally returns to Berk to compete in a tournament. He meets people, kicks butt, and finds closure for his time away.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Though I wish it, it is not so.

A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've written so let me know what you think! I do have lots of the story planned out and some of the next parts written but i am always open to ideas and reviews.

Hiccup stood on a sea stack looking over berk. He had left his home ten years before to find a new home and discover himself. And that is what he had done. He had left on toothless and flown far away where he had learned much and met many. He thought over his adventures as he looked back to the place that had started it all. The place that had not accepted him for who he was, who had abandoned him, who overlooked and taunted him because he was small. Well no longer.

Hiccup had returned with one goal. To win the Viking tournament. Berk was hosting a giant tournament where vikings from all over the Archipelago would come to compete. Hiccup saw this as his opportunity. Not to prove anything to Berk or his old friends but to himself. That he really hadn't needed them and that he was a better man now than he ever could have been had he stayed. Hiccup needed closure though he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Ready bud?" he asked toothless. Toothless purred his consent and they set off towards berk.

They came around the back of the island away from the village. Hiccup wasn't sure how they would feel about dragons but it probably wasn't good. They snuck up to the old cove that they used to meet in from the ground. They had to make sure that no one had found it and was using it like he had. When the coast was clear the set down and made camp,

 _Flashback_

 _Hiccup and toothless had just made it out of the arena alive after fighting that monstrous nightmare and escaping the vikings. They flew to the cove and Hiccup grabbed the bag he had stuffed behind a rock. He suspected his reveal may go south so he was prepared to leave at a moments notice. And with how well his father had taken it Hiccup knew he would never be able to show his face again. His life would be hell._

" _Bud we gotta go"_

 _Toothless purred sympathetically._

 _He shouldered his pack and climbed on Toothless and they took off into the afternoon._

Hiccup merged into the crowd around the arena. There were tables around with signups for the different events. There was a fighting tournament as well as side events. Ax-throwing, sheep racing, and archery. He signed up for all of them. When he signed up for the main tournament Gobber was the one at the table. Hiccup was a little worried about Gobber recognizing him but he also knew he looked very different. He was much taller and well muscled. He had lost a leg (there was an incident with this giant red queen dragon). Gobber looked at him as he signed up. Hiccup signed up under the name Eindride. He stepped aside and looked at the bracket so far. As he was scanning he saw Snoutlout, the twins and Fishlegs names but couldn't see Astrid. Stoick, Dagur, and Spitelout were also on the list. This would be very interesting.

"Eh, Eindride is it?" Gobber startled Hiccup out of his thoughts. Hiccup nods. "Where you from lad?"

"I'm a wanderer not really from anywhere."

"Explains the name I guess." Hiccup simply nodded as someone else coming up caught his attention.

"Who's this guy?" It was Snotlout.

Hiccup stuck out his hand. "Names Eindride"

Snotlout took his hand and eyed him skeptically. "You entering the tournament? It's not really worth it, I'm winning it this year!"

Hiccup just smiled, "Well I thought it would be interesting to try it out, see how good I am." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Snotlout laughed "well good luck I guess," He glanced at the standings, "Probably won't see you personally in the ring but I'll be watching all the fights, scouting out the competition."

Hiccup glanced at the standing and smirked as well, Snotlout was on the other side and they would only meet if both of them got to the championship. Hiccup had to get through a lot of people first. "Good luck to you as well."

As Snotlout walked away Hiccup couldn't help but think that maybe Snotlout wasn't half bad.

 **A/N Thanks so much for reading let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for all the support! I posted this as an experiment to see if I wanted to write fanfiction at all and got a lot of feedback. Thank you so much, I'd love to hear what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, unfortunately.

/

Hiccup walked around the village a little bit. He wanted to get his bearing and make sure he knew where everything was. He was surprised how much had changed. He probably should have expected that, living in a place where dragons used to attack regularly, but a lot was unfamiliar. A lot was the same too. The forge was in the same spot, though it looked bigger and had some racks of weapons built out front. His father's house, (He couldn't think of it as his own), was in the same spot at the top of the hill overlooking the village. The great hall's doors were still as big as ever. The barns and storage houses had all been moved around and rebuilt so he tried to take stock of where everything was stored. He found the weapons, tools, extra supplies like leather and wool all by walking down the streets. The food storage was also easy to spot but for entirely different reasons.

"You know sis I think this is our best prank yet!"

"I believe so brother!"

Hiccup rounded the corner slowly peeking around the edge to the weirdest sight.

"The eyes should be higher." The boy said to his sister.

"You're right."

The sister pulled one fish from it's spot on the wall before quickly turning around and whacking the boy in the face.

"Augh..I am hurt I am very much hurt!" The boy exclaimed holding his face.

The sister was laughing and Hiccup knew he had found the twins. What they were doing he wasn't sure it seemed they were building something out of fish on the side of the barn. He skirted farther around the next building and saw two faces with an uncanny resemblance to the twins themselves. How they managed to make their own faces out of fish was beyond him.

Tuffnut threw a fish at Ruff which she managed to dodge. The fish landed near Hiccup so he bent down and picked it up walking out of his hiding spot.

"I think you dropped this."

The twins turned from their fighting hiding fish behind their backs with guilty looks on their faces.

Hiccup laughed and continued, "I won't tell anyone, though they probably won't have to try very hard to figure out it was you."

The twins gave him a confused look.

"It's just that the resemblance is uncanny."

The twins turned around to look. "You know what, " Ruff said, "You are so right, we are good."

"That we are sister!" They high fived or rather high fished.

Hiccup turned to walk away when he heard them call out.

"Hey who are you anyway?"

He turned around to walk back "I'm Eindride, I just entered in the tournament."

"Oh we're in that tournament too but we don't really care about the fighting part." tuffnut replied.

Hiccup gave them a look, "Is there a part that you do care about?"

The twins leaned closer together and gestured for him to the same. When he did Ruff whispered, "You promise to not tell?" Hiccup nodded.

Tuff started "There are people from all over here, and you know what that means?"

Hiccup shook his head.

Ruff continued, "Prank victims."

Hiccups eyes widened before he settled into a neutral face then smirked. "Pranks huh, I bet you have some good ones."

"Oh you bet!"

Hiccup had an idea that could help him, and hopefully minimize damage. "You know where I'm from I was known as 'the trickster jr'"

"Jr?"

"Well the original trickster title belongs to Loki himself but.."

Tuff cut him off with "That is so cool!"

Hiccup smirked and walked off calling over his shoulder, "I can't wait to see what you have planned!"

/

Hiccup had explored most of the village and was about to head back when he saw the docks. He decided to go take a look at them. Possible escape routes, extra supplies, people arriving, the works. When he got there he saw lots of ships. Some were traders, taking advantage of all the vikings that would be present, but most were other tribes. He saw the flags of the Berserkers, the Bog-burglars, the Meatheads and a couple others from all over the Archipelago.

As he was looking he almost ran right into a worker. "Woah, sorry didn't see you there."

The fact was the worker wasn't really that hard to miss but he had stepped right into Hiccup's path.

The big man spoke, "That's ok, I'm just trying to get all these ships docked but they have to unload this one before I can have more come in. I love seeing all the people and the cool things they bring."

Hiccup replied, "Well in that case I'm Eindride. I came to participate in the tournament."

"Fishlegs, I'm competing too! Where are you from?"

"Well not really anywhere, I travel around a lot."

"That is so cool! I've always wanted to travel and learn new things, especially about dragons, but this is the next best thing."

"I suppose it is, well I'll let you get back to work."

"Sounds good, I'd love to hear some of your stories some time!"

"And I'd be happy to tell you."

Hiccup walked away casually, Fishlegs hadn't changed much. He still loved learning, he was still gigantic, and he was still a sweetheart.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry for the long wait, I've been busy but I'm super excited for this chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it

Chapter 3

Hiccup walked back through the forest to the cove where he had set up camp. As he came around the corner leading into the cove he almost ran into a black wall.

"Toothless, " Hiccup whispered, "What are you doing up here?"

Toothless gave a small grunt and nodded towards the cove.

Hiccup crawled over his tail and under his wing to get a peak over the edge. In the cove there was a blue and yellow deadly nadder preening herself by the little pond. Near the nadder there was a person leaning over looking at the ground.

"Do you think she knows the nadder is there?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded and let out a small grunt.

"That long huh? Wonder what she's doing?"

His question was answered quickly when she called out, "Stormfly, there's footprints here looks like a dragon and maybe a person, what do you think, looks pretty recent."

The nadder bounded over and sniffed at the ground. The nadder's head then shot up and she spun in a few circles before focusing in Hiccup and Toothless's direction. The girl pulled out her ax and stalked in their direction

Hiccup whispers to Toothless, "Back us out of the cove then back me up."

Toothless rolled his eyes but backed them out anyway. Toothless hopped away to get a good angle while HIccup casually strolled back towards the cove. He ducked into the cove hand on his sword and came face to face with the girl. The girl was blond with her hair tied back in a couple braids. She had striking blue eyes with long lashes. She was wearing armored shoulders a plain tunic and leather leggings with a warm looking coat lined with fur. She was also holding an ax to Hiccup's neck. Hiccup noticed all of this in a fraction of a second. He held one hand on his sword and held out his other.

"Hey I'm Eindride, didn't know this cove was taken."

The girl studied him for almost a whole minute, Hiccup didn't break eye contact the whole time but that didn't mean he didn't pull a couple weird faces.

"You realize I could kill you in a second, this is a rather serious situation."

"Ah so she speaks! And has a beautiful voice at that," Hiccup said with a big grin.

That wasn't the right thing to say. She narrowed her eyes farther.

Hiccup spoke again, "Sorry...i guess...so what's your name and what are you doing this far from the village?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well i'm Eindride, which I believe I already said, and I don't actually live on this island I'm just here for the tournament. Found this cove and figured it would be a good spot to camp out, less chance of being backstabbed, followed or scouted."

The girl lowered her ax slightly "I'm here for the tournament too."

"So do you want to share or do you want me to find somewhere else? I hear nadders are pretty friendly once you get to know them.

The ax came back up. "What? Nadder? What are you talking about?"

"Well that nadder over there seems to be backing you up rather than hunting us so…" Hiccup pointed his free thumb over to the left at a nadder stooping in the trees.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" The ax moved uncomfortably close. A low growl came from the right and Hiccup quickly held his hand out flat, the signal to wait.

The girl's head whipped around towards the sound and she stared into the trees. Hiccup cleared his throat to regain the girl's attention. She shifted her attention to see both. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

She really did look at him this time, "Seriously? You didn't hear the low, sinister growl coming from thereabouts?" She gestured with her head.

"Oh that, yeah I heard it, not to concerned."

"And why would that be?"

"I got a beautiful girl with a big ax and a nadder to protect me."

"You're just a big baby aren't you? You entered this tournament? You are so going to get creamed the first round."

"Maybe...So about this cove."

"Do you really want to stay with me and a dragon in an enclosed space?"

"Wouldn't be the first time to be honest."

The girl looked at him quizzically.

Hiccup sighed and glanced to the right thinking, "Well, can you keep a secret?"

The girl nodded, "If you keep mine." Gesturing towards the nadder.

Hiccup gave a short whistle and Toothless came stalking out of the trees, ready but relaxed.

"Hey buddy"

The girl gave a short little squeak and pulled her ax close. Hiccup moved between her and Toothless to make sure she wouldn't attack.

"You have a night fury?!" She looked really panicked.

"Yeah, how'd you know it was a night fury? Most have never seen one before."

"A friend of mine shot one down, he's the reason I even gave dragons a chance. He couldn't kill it so he became it's friend."

That sounded suspiciously like his own story but the only person who knew about that was….Astrid.

"Hiccup?" "Astrid?"

She dropped her ax and barreled at him and hugged him. He barely stayed upright.

"How did you know?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure, it just made sense, you look a lot different but Toothless looks pretty much the same, better looking gear though."

"Yeah it's pretty awesome huh."

Astrid laughed and pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

"I already told you, Entering the tournament."

"And the name?"

"It means one who rides alone, I didn't want anyone figuring out it was me or judging me for having the name of one of their exiles. What about you? What happened? Why are you out here and not at the village? And Stormfly?"

Astrid looked a little dazed at all the questions until the last one where she narrowed her eyes, "How-"

"You said it earlier in the cove."

"How long were you watching me?"

"Less than a minute when you picked up our scent, Toothless the whole time."

"Ok," she visibly relaxed, "so…"

"How about we go down to the cove then you can answer all the questions I just bombarded you with."

They walked back down into the cove and decided they would tell stories before setting up anything.

Astrid started, "After you left the arena, I tried to follow you. You weren't in the cove, I couldn't find you anywhere and I was sad. They decided the week after you had disappeared that they would do the dragon killing ceremony anyway and that I would be the one to kill it. I-I couldn't even think about doing it after all you had shown me so a couple nights before I snuck down to the arena. I took some of the dragon nip and tried to remember everything you had shown me. I had always liked the nadder so I decided that I would try to train her. She-She came barreling out of the cage when I let her but when I put down my ax she stopped, confused. I did what you showed me and she let me touch her. I played with her all night, then the night after we left."

Hiccup was awestruck, he never thought that anyone would have thought about him after he left, much less followed him.

Astrid continued, "I tried to find you but I never did, I've been traveling everywhere and learning lots, getting attacked by wild dragons and dragon hunters but I never found you. I heard about a black dragon saving people in the night or defending villages. But I heard lots of stories and could never track you down, if it even was you...Ok so now you've heard my side what happened to you after you left?"

Hiccup was a little overwhelmed and it took him a second to realize he had been asked a question. "Oh- um- Well, when I left the arena I already had a bag ready to go and left as soon as I could. We flew for three days resting every once and a while on islands and such. We went South. We came to a place known as Rome. I knew some latin from trading deals so I was able to get some supplies. That's probably why you couldn't find me. I flew, almost straight, for three days, to get as far from here as possible."

"But now you're back, Why?"

"I'm not sure. I came back to the Archipelago after a few years because I wanted to see if I could help the dragons and viking relationship. I heard about the tournament and I just felt it was something I had to do. Maybe I need to prove to myself that I really am better off now than I could ever be had I stayed, maybe I need revenge for my past, maybe I just really needed to see Gobber and Stoick and...you."

Astrid looked shocked and Hiccup continued, turning red in the face, "It-it's just that, you were the first one to understand me even if it was only for a bit, but I could never work up the courage to come back, to face what I had left behind, to face you after leaving without so much as a word."

Astrid scooted over and hugged him, "I understand, I couldn't come back either. And if it's any consolation I forgive you for leaving."

"You do?"

"Yeah," she punched him in the arm, hard, "Just don't do it again."

Hiccup frowned a little, "I don't know if I can promise that, but I can try."

Astrid looked a little surprised then understanding seemed to dawn on her, "I'll take it."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm a college student who just got through midterms and didn't have time to finish this chapter but now it's done! I hope you guys enjoy it let me know what you think!

-httyd-

The first event was archery. Archery wasn't really a viking specialty so they did it the first day while people were still arriving. Hiccup was excited. He had made a variety of crossbows in his first years and eventually had the strength to use a real bow. His aim was good with both and he couldn't wait to see how good.

Astrid and he had walked down separately but he could see her through the crowds. She had chosen to go by the name Sigrid for the competition so others wouldn't recognize her. She had also made her hair darker and carried a sword rather than her normal ax.

People would be going in groups of eight. There were eight targets lined up and a rack of different sized bows and arrows. The top two scores after five shots would move on to the final round. A lot of Berkians were entered just for fun and a couple representatives from the other tribes were there as well though not as many. Archers weren't usually front line fighters thus having no real reason to come to a one v one tournament. The first two rounds had a couple people who were obviously better who moved on. Hiccup was up in the third round.

He grabbed a mid sized bow and the corresponding arrows from the rack. It wouldn't give him as much power as a bigger bow but with his size it was better for accuracy and that was what mattered. He scouted his opponents. Most were berkians who grabbed big bows. There was one Meathead who also grabbed a big bow and a dark haired girl from the berserker tribe who grabbed a medium/small. The Berserker had to be good for her to be allowed to compete by Dagur the deranged. He would never let his tribe look bad.

Hiccup went and stood at the third target, his assigned target. The girl was at five and the Meathead at eight. Gobber was officiating, "Archers, you each have five shots. Bullseye is ten points, next circle seven, next five, last three. Not in the circles is one and not on the target is zero. Two archers with the highest scores will move on. When you are done shooting your shots place your bow on the ground, and when everyone is done Gerta here and I will count up points. Got it?" Once he had received nods or war cries from all the participants he raised his good hand. "Ready archers!" He dropped his hand, "You may commence!"

Hiccup grabbed his first arrow and readied it. Most of the Berkians had already taken their first shots and from what he could see at a glance he wasn't to worried. He was left handed, which had drastically improved his fighting when he had tried it, so he set his arrow backwards from the rest. He shot and hit the second circle.

As he was setting the second arrow a man from the audience yelled, "Hey kid, you're doing it wrong!"

Hiccup glanced at the man refocused on the target pulled the string back and released. The arrow hit the center circle.

Hiccup glanced back at the offender and smirked at his shocked face. "Lucky shot!"

Hiccup shot two more arrows, he made them hit the second circle. The others hadn't done as well except the girl and the Meathead. But If he hit the center or second on his last shot he would still win.

The same man yelled again, "I knew it was just luck, you can't shoot like that."

Hiccup looked at him confused, he had hit almost the center and was beating all the berkians without even shooting his last shot. He was the last one with an arrow left so all eyes were on him or preparing for the next round. Hiccup continued to stare at the man as he pulled back the string. The man grinned. Hiccup released, still looking at the man. He knew it was risky but he also knew he could do it. The man turned his head to follow the arrow then a look of surprise came over his face. Hiccup grinned and looked at the target. He had hit the center. There was quite a bit of cheering and mumbling. Not many people had been watching him early on but most saw that amazing last shot.

He set his bow down and Gobber and Gerta went to count up points.

Gobber and Gerta talked for a moment before turning to the crowd. "The winners of this round are Eindride on three with 41 points and Heather on five with 36!" The meathead stomped on the ground before stalking away. The Berkians laughed and picked up their supplies to return it to the rack. Hiccup went to collect his arrows and was about to return them to the rack when the Berserker girl, heather, came up to him.

"Nice shooting," she said.

"Thanks not to bad yourself."

"That was an impressive last shot."

"Thanks but it was really just all luck."

"That was kind of a big risk."

Hiccup finished putting his stuff on the rack and turned to her, "yeah but did you see the look on that guys face?"

Heather smiled and laughed, "yeah it was pretty funny."

"Well good luck in the final!" Hiccup said as he walked away to watch the final first round.

-httyd-

The final was after lunch. Astrid had barely squeaked into the final in the last round. Tuffnut was the other competitor from her round which surprised Hiccup. Snotlout, a meathead, a bog burglar and another Berkian were the other finalists.

Walking back to the arena two big men stepped into his path. He tried to go around but they moved with him and he ran into them.

"Sorry," Hiccup started, before looking up and seeing their glares, he gulped, he didn't want a fight right now, "Clumsy me, i'll just…" he gestured sideways and sidestepped around them. They stayed in his way, "Anything I can do for you fellas?"

The man on the right spoke in a low gravelly voice, "Yeah, there is," he started cracking his knuckles and grinning, "You see the berserkers don't like losing." Hiccup didn't like where this was going and started glancing around. "And you see someone doesn't really want you to participate in that shooting competition." A few steps back and he could get between some buildings and go a different direction. "So we've been instructed to...delay you."

Hiccup gave his best scared face, which wasn't really hard given these guys were huge, "Well you see I didn't really want to win anyway."

"That's what I thought."

"Yeah well I've got to go," He turned then ran between the buildings.

"Hey!" They started to chase him.

He needed to get to people, they were less likely to hurt him with others around. He was close to the main square and lots of people would be heading to the event by now. He turned in that direction and burst out from between the buildings and merged into the crowd. He stopped running and took to a casual stroll behind a bigger berkian. He glanced back and saw the two berserkers burst out and scan the crowd. They seemed to see something the next alley over because they ran in that direction. Hiccup let out a sigh, he could have taken them but really didn't want to, too much risk was involved. But he had gotten away and now he had to get to that competition.

When he arrived at the arena he saw most of the competitors already there grabbing their equipment and lining up. He grabbed the same bow as before and some arrows and walked over to the last target.

Gobber stood and called for attention. Once he had it he started instructions, "Welcome to the final competition for Archery! Here's how it's going to go, each contestant will shoot five arrows again with the same point system. This time they will go one at a time so you may cheer and watch each shoot! We will start on the competitors left with Snotlout and go down the row. I will announce the points of each before the next begins. The competitor with the most points will win the archery competition. Snotlout from Berk you may begin!" The crowd began cheering with some boos and jeering thrown in as Snolout notched his first arrow.

His first arrow hit right in the middle of the bullseye, Hiccup was impressed, what a way to start. The crowd went crazy. His next arrow hit the second circle which got an similar response. His third arrow hit the second circle as well. On his fourth arrow amid the cheering a voice rose up above the rest, "Snotface is such a loser!" The arrow hit the outside circle, with a gasp from the crowd and some cheers. Snotlout glared at the arrow and turned to the crowd to find the offender. His eyes met the eyes of Dagur the Deranged who was grinning in all his maniacal glee. Snotlout glared then notched his last arrow. He took a breath and released hitting the center of the target. The crowd, consisting of mostly Berkians, went wild! Gobber came up to the target and regained the audience's attention. "Snotlout has 37 points, what a great way to start! Gunilla you may begin."

-httyd-

Hiccup was last, currently Heather was leading with 41 points, Snotlout second with 37, and Tuffnut third with 35. Hiccup notched his first arrow. There was a lot of cheering mostly just distracting, most people wanted Heather or Snotlout to win. He shot, hitting the bullseye. He grinned this was going to be interesting. The crowd jeered a little louder as he set up his second shot. He hit the second circle. The crowd continued to be loud and his third shot hit the second circle. He focused, and the fourth hit the center. The crowd started jeering really hard then, a lot of boos and yelling of his name and insults. Viking were really competitive, even when they weren't competing.

He just had to hit one of the first two circles to win. Then he remembered what had happened earlier with the berserkers. Was it worth the trouble he would surely get to win? He weighed his options for a moment before grinning as a plan formed.

He turned to the crowd and started raising his arms, asking for more noise. The vikings happily obliged, he continued until the arena was practically shaking, and he turned and so quickly, if you blinked you missed it, shot his arrow. But not at the target, no he had maneuvered to the other side of the contestants near Snotlout. His arrow sailed through the shafts of the other competitors arrows breaking off many and into the outside circle of his own target. Most of the crowd was confused but cheered loudly anyway. Gobber looked to Gerta and shrugged.

He stood and went to the target, "We will count Eindride's final shot, although unconventional, not against any established rules. That final shot gives him 37 points tying him for second with Snotlout. The winner of the archery competition is...Heather! Of the Berserker tribe!"

The berserkers went wild, while the other viking politely clapped and cheered. Hiccup went up to Snotlout.

"Congratulations, You shot well."

Snotlout looked a little bummed but not too bad, "Yeah you as well, but don't expect the actual tournament to be as easy, archery isn't my specialty."

Hiccup chuckled a little, "Noted, should we go congratulate the winner?"

Snotlout nodded and they walked up to Heather and Hiccup spoke, "Congratulations, you had some nice shooting."

Heather flushed a little, "Thanks but you could have won, Why did you throw it?"

Hiccup glances at Dagur then shrugged, "I thought it would be cool."

Heather rolled her eyes but glanced at Dagur as well then at Hiccup. "Well it was pretty cool, congratulations to you both." she nodded to both of them before walking over to Dagur and the others in her tribe.

Dagur glanced at Hiccup and met his eye. Dagur grinned his deranged grin and sent Hiccup a thumbs down. The message was clear, 'You're going down.' Hiccup grinned back and gave a thumbs up, 'Sure thing Dagur.' Dagur frowned, confused, narrowing his eyes, then turned away to congratulate his sister.

-httyd-

 **A/N IMPORTANT:** k so i need more characters for some of the first round of the tournament so if you want to make a character I'd love it. I just need Name, brief description, tribe and weapon of preference. Warning these all will be eliminated early on and may only get brief mentions depending on how many I get. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
